


What if...

by AceOfCaydes01



Category: Rick Astley (Musician), Tears for Fears (Band), Wham! (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfCaydes01/pseuds/AceOfCaydes01
Summary: Late one night I had an idea. What if all of my favorites from 80’s lived together? And thus, this was born.For reference:George: 23Andy: 23Roland: 25Curt: 25Rick: 20Reader: 23
Relationships: Roland Orzabal/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes met a dark pair across the room, and I immediately felt a connection without getting a good look at his face. I ordered another drink and turned when someone called my name, Cara was calling me over to a guy she was talking to in the corner, “this is going to go well.” I thought to myself, grabbing my fresh drink before making my way over to them. 

“Julie, this is George and Andy. Guys, this is Julie, the birthday girl.” Cara said by means of introduction, and I couldn’t help the blush that flared on my cheeks. She’d introduced them so casually, George and Andy. Leaving out the fact that they were George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley from Wham! 

“Hi Julie, happy birthday, darling!” George said, leaning in to kiss each of my cheeks, which burned anew. 

“Thank you so much.” I managed, my brain was still catching up to what my eyes were seeing. 

“Happy birthday, cheers!” Andy said, clinking our glasses after giving me my customary cheek kisses. 

“Cheers.” I replied before taking a much needed sip of liquid courage. I turned to say something to Cara, but she was long gone, the little minx. With nowhere else to sit, I squeezed myself onto the couch between them and we fell into unbelievably easy conversation. 

“Oh, perfect. You didn’t tell me they were here, too.” Roland scoffed, motioning across the room to Andy and George, who were still chatting with Julie.

“They haven’t been here long. Just go over there and remind everyone who you are.” Cara replied, giving Curt and Roland a nudge in the back to make their way over towards where you were.

“Hi gents, who’s your friend?” A voice asked, and when I looked up, I almost spit out my drink. Standing there was Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith from Tears for Fears, how many connections did Cara have?

“This is Julie, and it’s her birthday.” Andy replied, easily laying an arm behind me, and I willed my blushing cheeks to listen to me and stop it. 

“Well hello Julie, happy birthday. I’m Roland.” Roland said with a warm smile, reaching out to shake my hand before taking a seat across from us. 

“Hi Roland, thank you.” I murmured, and by the heat of my cheeks, I could tell I was blushing crimson. 

“Happy birthday, dear.” Curt said with a smile, bending to kiss my cheek before taking a seat next to Roland. 

I was beginning to become comfortable again, when Rick Astley came sauntering over. “Damn her.” I thought to myself, mastering the urge not to roll my eyes. 

“Hello there, love. I’m Rick, happy birthday.” Rick said with a smile reaching out to shake my hand. 

“Hi Rick, thank you.” I replied with a smile as we shook, the increasing tension between the other four was palpable. 

“So Cara tells me you need a place to live.” Rick said with a grin, and I couldn’t help my eye roll that time. 

“She did? I wasn’t aware that she was telling everyone.” I muttered, I couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Not everyone, darling. Just to those who I know can help you. Rick is looking for a roommate.” Cara said, suddenly appearing beside Rick, she had a knack for that. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” I asked her pointedly, not waiting for an answer as I took her elbow and pulled her to the side. 

“What are you doing?” I asked when we were alone, recklessly downing the rest of my drink, regretting it at once when my head momentarily spun. 

“You need a place to live. They need a roommate. The solution was fairly obvious.” Cara replied nonchalantly with a shrug, looking past me to the guys.

My brain seemed to have short circuited and wasn’t processing what she was telling me. 

“They live together?” I said faintly, imagining what it would be like. 

“Go over there and get to know them, they’re just guys, you know.” Cara replied, leaving me dumbstruck as she disappeared into the crowd. I made my excuses a polite amount of time later and went home feeling drained. She couldn’t be serious?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke to the slamming of the front door, and Cara appeared at the foot of the couch she was letting me crash on. 

“What are you doing? Get dressed, we’re going to see the house.” Cara said, opening the curtains before sitting at my feet. 

“The house?” I asked through a yawn, throwing an arm over my eyes. 

“Yeah, you know. The house with the boys.” She replied sarcastically and I jolted awake. That was real? I didn’t move as I laid there contemplating, until Cara tossed my arm off of my eyes. “What do you have to lose? The chance of a lifetime is right in front of you, you just have to reach out and grab it.” Cara said soothingly, smiling when I smiled. 

“You always know what to say.” I said softly, and she brushed the hair out of my eyes before resting her hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, and I need my office back. Go get in the shower, I’ll worry about your clothes.” Cara said with a wink as she nudged me out of bed with her foot. 30 minutes later when I was properly washed and dressed, Cara called an Uber. 

Calling it a house was an understatement, in my opinion. It was an old four story, four bed and bath massive property on the edge of Bath that was slowly being renovated and modernized. “The door sticks.” Cara said to me over her shoulder as she forced the door open and led the way inside. 

“How much time do you spend here?” I asked quietly as I let the door shut heavily behind me, we were in the foyer. The stairs were along the wall on the left, there was an entryway to right, and the living room was beyond as well as the door to the patio. 

“Enough that I know the door sticks.” Cara replied with a playful grin, leading me through the door on the right which lead to the spacious kitchen and dining room. There was raucous laughter and conversation that stopped when we approached the table. All eyes were drawn to Roland as his chair snapped when he brought the front two legs back onto the ground. “Good morning chaps. I’m sure you remember Julie.” Cara said cheekily, giving me a pronounced nudge, as if there was any chance in hell. 

“Hi...” I said weakly, looking around at everyone; I received multiple responses. 

“I suppose you’re here to see the house and your room.” Rick said as he stood. 

I blushed and nodded, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I appreciated his accent. He took me back out through the kitchen and showed me the living room, which was stuffed with comfy looking couches and squashy arm chairs. 

“Not that you’ll get to use it very much, but we do have a patio and a pool.” Rick said, indicating the gloomy weather as he led me outside. The pool was in-ground, and heated, I noted as I watched the steam rise from it in the cool air. From there, he took me up to the first floor where Roland and Curt’s room was, as well as their bathroom. The next floor was almost identical, except it belonged to George and Andy. That left the attic, where we would be. In truth, it was more spacious than I thought it would be, and it would get me off of Cara’s lumpy couch. “When can I move in?” I asked with a smile, I turned to look at Rick and found him smiling as well. 

“Everything is pretty much all taken care of already, Cara just wanted you to see the house before you made a decision.” Rick said with a smile, fishing a set of keys out of his pocket, which he set in my palm. “Welcome home.”

***One year later.***

“Good morning, beautiful! I didn’t hear you come in last night, how was your date?” Rick asked merrily as he sat on the end of my bed, sensing I was awake. I’d been laying awake with my arm over my face, trying to figure out how to handle the shit storm that was about to rain down on me. 

“Good morning, Rick.” I said sleepily as I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed, my feet searching for my slippers. I casually let my hair cover the side of my face as I got up.

“So your date went that well, huh?” Rick asked with a smirk when I didn’t reply, getting up to finish getting dressed while I shuffled to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, turned to leave and bumped into Roland, who was standing against the doorframe. 

“Sorry! I wasn’t expecting you there.” I yelped, taking a step back, and inadvertently looking up into his eyes, I was such a sucker for hazel eyes.

“What happened to your eye?” Roland asked, gently cupping my face as he traced the bruise with his thumb, I’d already seen the dark circle in the mirror. He cleared his throat impatiently when I hesitated. 

“Last night James was under the impression that our evening was going to conclude with a happy ending, when I told him otherwise, he hit me. I kicked him in the balls and came straight home.” I replied, angrily wiping away the tears that ran down my face.

“He’s a dead man!” Roland growled before turning away from me and storming down the stairs. 

“Roo, wait!” I gasped, following after him, but he’d had a head start. 

“Don’t try and stop me, Jules! It has to be done.” Roland replied without turning around, he snatched his keys and was out the door as I reached the bottom floor. 

“Who pissed in his tea?” Curt asked, peering at me over the morning paper. 

“I did.” I replied flatly, turning to the table where breakfast was in session; four pairs of eyes looked back at me in horror. 

“Bloody hell! What happened to your eye?!” George asked, jumping up at once to get a closer look. 

“Is that James’ work?” Curt asked darkly, he cursed when I nodded and he too, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. George sat me down while Andy got me a bag of frozen vegetables for my eye. 

“What can I do, darling? Want to go dancing tonight?” Andy asked hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows at me as he sat. In contrast from the rest of the house, Andy almost constantly flirted with me; which George always chastised him for. The others seemed to have an agreement I wasn’t privy to, but I couldn’t deny my connection with Roland. 

“There’s nothing to be done, Andy, but thanks for the ask.” I replied, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for work. I was on my way down the stairs with my phone to my ear calling Roland, when he burst in the front door, forcing James in front of him with his arm twisted behind his back. 

“What do you have to say to the lady?” Roland growled as they marched up to the stairs, where I stood frozen in horror on the first floor landing. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, please. He’s going to break my arm.” James whined, he was starting to sweat. 

“And?” Roland asked without loosening his grip. 

“I’ll never touch a woman again unless she wants me to!” James wailed and Roland turned and gave him a shove towards Curt who shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. 

“Thank you, Roo.” I said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder as I came down to the second to last step so that we were the same height. 

“You’re welcome, love.” Roland replied with a soft smile, putting a hand on my waist to hold me steady. I was drawn into his eyes, their warmth made a blush creep across my cheeks that had nothing to do with being embarrassed. 

“I’m - I’m going to be late for work if I don’t leave now, I’ll see you later.” I said, tucking my head as I brushed by, I didn’t miss Curt hiding in the hall. “Bye, Curt.” I said softly with a wave as I passed. 

“Bye, darling.” Curt replied softly with a wave back, I tossed him a smile over my shoulder as I pulled the door shut behind me, catching him giving Roland a ‘what the fuck was that?’ look. 

Later that night I arrived home from work to a silent house. “Anyone here?” I asked, calling up the stairs, to which there was no answer. I checked the recording studio in the basement, and also found it empty. With a sigh, I took out my phone to text George and I slowly made my way to the top floor. I drew myself a bath, giggling over the antics of George and Andy through our group chat. I went downstairs some time later to find the living room lights on and Roland on the couch trying to find something to watch on tv. “Hey Roo, I didn’t hear you come in.” I said over my shoulder as I looked into the depths of the fridge. 

“I haven’t been here long, you were still singing Katy Perry.” Roland replied from behind me with a grin, kissing my cheek as he bent down to peer over my shoulder into the fridge. 

“I was under the guise that I was alone, you weren’t supposed to hear that.” I said in mock indignation, turning away from him to grab a spoon to go with the pint of ice cream I’d grabbed from the freezer. 

“Alas, I heard it all the same.” Roland said teasingly, crossing his arms as he watched me hop up onto the counter island. 

“Oh, I see. You’d rather I was singing one of your songs.” I teased back, meeting his eyes as I took a bite of ice cream. 

“I fancied myself to be under the impression that you liked more than my songs...” Roland said quietly, his eyes never leaving mine as he crossed the room and stood between my legs, bending down to lick the remains of ice cream off my spoon; and I was momentarily stunned into silence. Our eyes met and something between us changed, it had a charged electrical feeling. The moment was lost when Curt spoke from the doorway. 

“What’s going on in here?” Curt asked with a mischievous grin, stopped mid-way going through the mail as he took in the scene he’d just walked into. 

“Ice cream.” I said lamely after a beat, showing him the pint as I tried to slow the pounding of my heart. 

“I like ice cream. What flavor have you got there? Ooh! Cookie Dough.” Curt replied with a grin, tossing the mail and his keys on the counter before coming over to stand next to us. 

“I thought you were lactose intolerant, mate.” Roland said pointedly, turning to Curt with a scowl. 

“No I’m not, who told you that?” Curt replied just as pointedly, taking the pint and the spoon, helping himself with enthusiasm. I looked between them trying to figure out what was going on. The ringing of my phone in my pocket broke them out of it and I beamed as I saw George and Andy were FaceTiming me. 

“Hi boys!” I said enthusiastically when we were connected.  
“Hi darling, how are you? We’ve just landed in LA.” George said, flipping the camera to show me the palm trees, when he flipped the screen back, Andy was holding the phone.  
“Hello.” Andy said in a cheeky voice before pulling a face, his face lit up when I giggled.  
“I’m just sitting here in the kitchen with Curt and Roo.” I said, flipping my own camera to show Andy the boys, there were less enthusiastic greetings and I flipped the camera back on myself, pulling a face of my own at the awkwardness.  
“What’s going on with them?” Andy mock whispered, always the first to point out the elephant in the room.  
“I don’t know.” I said, trying to suppress a giggle.  
“Leave them to it and show me the song you’ve been working on.” George said as he and Andy got in an Uber.  
“Okay, one sec.” I said, hopping off the counter and rushing upstairs to the attic.  
“He totally likes you, you know.” Andy said once we were upstairs.  
“Who does?” I asked, propping my phone on my dresser as I searched for my notebook.  
“Roland!” Andy replied, nodding when disbelief crept into my face.  
“No way!” I said as I sat down on my bed with the lyrics I’d written, I turned toward the door as I heard footsteps in the hall, quickly muting my audio. There was a knock, and Roland poked his head in. 

“Curt and I are off to the studio, but I was wondering if we could talk when we’re finished.” Roland said quietly, mindful of my phone call. 

“That sounds great! I’ll see you later.” I replied with a smile, he smiled and shut the door behind him with a wave. 

“What’d you put us on mute for?” Andy asked, highly disappointed to have missed any kind of gossip.  
“You know exactly why, you gossip hound.” I replied, grinning when Andy chose to say nothing to the contrary; and we both burst into giggles.  
“When you two are done being girlfriends, we’re supposed to be mentoring her.” George said sarcastically, but he was beaming when he took the phone back from Andy. I went on to show them what I’d come up with, writing down their notes and gentle criticisms, unable to stop thoughts of Roland creeping their way into my mind.  
“We’ve got to go, darling; but keep up the good work!” Andy said, giving me a wink as he disconnected, I didn’t miss George rolling his eyes as the screen went black. I smiled to myself, laying back amongst my pillows, my thoughts swirling as I closed my eyes. When I awoke later to a knock on the door, the room was dark and I fumbled to turn on my bedside light. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I can go if you like.” Roland said quietly as I peered up at him sleepily. 

“No, don’t go. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” I murmured, turning to him as he knelt by the bed. 

“I wanted to see how your eye was.” Roland said softly, reaching out to cup my face. I smiled as the warmth of his touch soothed the bruise that had gotten stiff. 

“It’s doing fine. Thank you again for what you did today.” I replied, reaching up to lace my fingers with his. 

“You’re welcome, love. I’m sorry if my anger scared you, just the thought of him laying his hands on you made my blood boil.” Roland said quietly, I was about to reply when footsteps on the stairs alerted us of Rick’s imminent arrival. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt...” Rick said, looking over at the two of us as he entered our shared space. 

“It’s alright, mate. I just wanted to check in and see how she was doing before I went to bed.” Roland replied, giving me a sweet smile as he got to his feet. 

“Goodnight, Roo.” I murmured, suddenly sleepy and stifling a yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

The coming days and months were lonely with George and Andy and Rick on tour, and Curt and Roland spending many of their waking hours in the studio, sometimes for days. They’d come upstairs ashen faced and head straight up to bed. Finally, when everyone was back home at the same time, Roland insisted we have an album launch party for their upcoming release that they were calling Songs From The Big Chair. Our living room was filled with loud music and writhing bodies, I searched for a familiar face, finding none, I pushed my way out to the mercifully quiet patio. I walked the length of the pool, sitting on the end of the diving board with my toes skimming the water. I sat for a long time watching the steam rise when I heard a soft voice behind me. 

“I could’ve pushed you in.” Roland said with a smirk as he sat down behind me with one leg on either side of the diving board, his bare feet in the water.

“But you didn’t.” I say to him over my shoulder as I drew my legs up and hugged them to me. 

“Nah. How long have you been out here? You’re freezing.” Roland said, putting a warm hand on my arm as he saw me shiver. It was too easy to fall back into his warm arms, I closed my eyes as the heat of him enveloped me.

“I didn’t realize I was cold until you were so warm.” I replied, positive that he would feel the thumping of my heart as he wrapped his arms around me. Neither of us spoke for a moment, we hadn’t really had a moment alone since the night in the kitchen. 

“Come inside with me, we’ll find somewhere warm to curl up.” Roland said as he got up, extending his hand to help me up and we silently walked back to the house hand in hand. When we got back inside, the music had been turned off, and most if not all of the writhing bodies were gone. George and Andy were nowhere to be seen. The living room lights were off, and there were several lit candles. 

“We blew and few breakers, and of course there aren’t any spares. I hate this old house.” Curt said, answering my silent question as he came up from the basement. 

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders as I took a seat on the couch, smiling when Roland sat next to me, easily laying an arm behind me. Just then, Andy and George came back, apparently from the liquor store, as they had enough to disinfect a small hospital.

“Where are all the ladies?” Andy asked, looking around at the three of us in horror. 

“Everybody left because Roland had to go and blow a few breakers that we don’t have replacements for.” Curt said with a huff, sitting in the recliner with his arms crossed.

“Oi! What’d you have to go and do that for?” Andy asked, directing his anger towards Roland, who bristled at once. 

“Oh, like I did it on purpose, alright?” Roland snapped, and Andy went into the kitchen muttering under his breath. George and Curt made efforts to keep the peace, and in a few minutes we were bathed in warmth and light as a fire blazed to life in the fireplace.

“We might as well drink the fortune we just bought, cheers.” Andy said dryly, setting down a tray of assorted straight up martinis. Deciding not to argue, we all chose a martini, cheered to Andy and drank the unnaturally strong liquor. George was good at keeping the fire at a comfortable temperature while Andy kept us well oiled with endless rounds of martinis. Curt and Roland were doing acoustic versions of their songs and other songs they knew, encouraging us all to join in. It wasn’t until much later, when I stretched and yawned that everyone decided it was time for bed. 

Roland and Curt exchanged a short hushed conversation that ended when Roland wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lead me to their room. 

We’d both had too many of Andy’s martinis and were looser than we’d be normally. Roland sat down on the edge of the bed and easily pulled me to straddle his lap. 

“Is this too forward?” He asked softly, looking up at me for a reaction. 

“No.” I gasped as I braced myself on his shoulders, it was suddenly too warm in here. 

“How about this?” Roland asked, gently squeezing my hip as one of his hands found it. I shook my head when words failed me and his other hand rose to cup my face, he smiled when I leaned into his touch, gently guiding my face down so he could kiss me. It started out as a gentle kiss, but it quickly sucked all of the air out of the room and we broke apart with a gasp. “Would you like to have sex?” Roland asked hoarsely, and despite the booze, I felt my face blaze anew. 

“Yes.” I gasped, and he surged up to kiss me, cupping my face in his hands. He twisted and gently laid me back, when he hesitated, I lifted my arms over my head, and he eagerly slipped off my shirt. I shivered slightly in the breeze as he removed his shirt, and he looked down at me in wonder as he watched my nipples harden. He cupped my breasts as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, encouraged as I moaned appreciatively. Roland never stopped praising me as we made love, and it was the most surreal experience of my life. I couldn’t help the goofy smile spreading across my face as we fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

A sound woke me, and I lifted my head to see Curt tiptoeing across the room. 

“Sorry!” He mouthed, grabbing an arm full of clothes and his messenger bag before leaving. I laid my head back down, smiling as Roland hugged me closer, falling back asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

I’m woken by loud and insistent knocking on the front door. I turn to see what time it is on my phone, only to find out that I never plugged the charger into the wall, and it’s dead. I throw on one of Roland’s shirts got that mixed with mine in the laundry and skip down the stairs to the door. It’s Shirley, looking for George and Andy. 

“Are they here?” She asked haughtily, and I immediately regretted answering the door.

“No, they’re not, and I don’t know where they are.” I replied, moving to shut the door, but she blocked me with her foot.

“What about the other boys? I know they’re here.” She said with a predatory look in her eye that I didn’t like. 

“They’re in the studio. They’ve asked not to be disturbed.” I replied, blocking her way when she tried to push by me, it’s when her eyes fell to my, our t-shirt. 

“That would include you, wouldn’t it?” She asked with a smirk, pulling at a loose thread, she obviously thought I’d stolen the shirt like some kind of groupie. 

“Lucky for me, I live here. I’ll see if they’ll see you.” I snapped, shutting the door in her face as I turned, sliding into my slippers and grabbing Curt’s black and white sweater, it was always freezing down there. I caught them right as they were finishing a recording. 

“We didn’t wake you, I hope.” Roland said to me, his eyes taking in what I was wearing. 

“No, you didn’t wake me, Shirley did. She’s upstairs and would like to see you.” I replied, rolling my eyes as I sat. 

“Stay down here with us, we don’t want to see her either.” Curt said to me quietly as they prepared to get back to work. I watched them talk out and record a song for their new album. It wasn’t until there was more loud, insistent banging on the door that Roland decided to go upstairs and deal with Shirley. 

“That’s what woke me.” I said to Curt irritably. But he of all people knew how insistent she could be, with his and Roland’s room the closest to the front door. 

“She’s dead jealous of you, little one.” Ian said to me as he joined our conversation. 

“Me? What’s she got to be jealous of me for?” I asked incredulously, thinking about her and Pepsi touring the world with Wham! 

“You’re living with three of the most popular music acts right now, not to mention wearing their clothes.” Ian replied with a grin, and I looked down as I remembered what I was wearing.  
“Don’t worry about her, she can come down a peg or two on her opinion of herself.” Roland said as Ian showed me how to play a few notes. I smiled at the pretty melody, and he smiled and played it again for me. “That song isn’t ready yet.” He added under his breath. 

“I know, I was just showing her the intro melody she liked so much.” Ian replied, shooting me a wink that made my cheeks flush, the look on Roland’s face was unreadable.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew it, everyone was off on whirlwind tours around the world, and it was just me in the house. Even though we were all in constant contact on our phones and various group chats, it wasn’t the same as having them here with me. I sighed as I went to stare into the fridge for something for breakfast; I’d become attached to them. Did they feel the same? 

Time passed quicker than I thought it would, and though they tried, they couldn’t coordinate their dates to be able to be home for my birthday. I tried not to take it too hard, but I was having some birthday blues when I turned up to the party Cara insisted on throwing me. I walk into the room to see George and Andy waiting for me with beaming smiles, each holding a dozen roses. I felt tears well in my eyes as I ran forward to hug them.  
Roland waited for Andy and George to leave, before seizing his opportunity.

“Happy birthday!” He said quietly as he came up behind you, putting his hands over your eyes for an air of mystery.

“Hm... who could that be?” I asked, standing up straight and reaching up to lace my fingers with his.

“Who else were you expecting?” He replied, turning me to face him. 

“It could have been Curt, I haven’t see him yet.” I say quietly, looking up into his eyes. 

“Come away with me...” Roland said, hugging me to him as he wrapped his arms around me, damn he smelled good.

“What about the party? They’ll know I’ve gone off with someone.” I said lamely, motioning to the small gathering of mostly strangers that comprised of my birthday party this year. 

“Good, let them wonder who with.” Roland said with a roguish grin as he led the way out a back entrance and into a waiting car.

He booked the River View Suite at The Savoy and ordered a bottle of chilled champagne.

“This is more of a party, yeah?” Roland asked, helping me out of my coat as I stood in front of the expanse of windows, the room lit only by the moonlight and the neon lights below. 

“This is amazing, Roo. Thank you!” I said, smiling as I turned, hugging him warmly. 

“You’re welcome, darling...” Roland murmured, letting a kiss linger on my neck as we parted. He was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. It was room service with our bottle of champagne. I turned to see Roland pop the cork, pleased with himself when he didn’t spill any. “Happy birthday, love.” Roland said in a quiet toast, raising his glass to meet mine. 

“Thank you.” I say, raising my glass to meet his. My smile was radiant as we clinked glasses and drank. The champagne was light and sweet, and I giggled as the bubbles went up my nose. He leaned in once our glasses were empty, and I felt a nervous grin flit across my features as I realized what was about to happen. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Roland asked softly as he took me into his arms. 

“No.” I assured him with a soft laugh, forcing my eyes away from his. 

“What is it, then?” Roland asked, tracing the blush on my cheeks with the back of his hand. 

“I think I’ve fallen for you, Roland.” I said quietly, forgoing my affectionate nickname for him at the moment. 

“I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you at that party, what 2 years ago now?” Roland replied, cupping my face as he tilted my head back and kissed me passionately. I turned after a moment and sat on the edge of the bed as my legs threatened to go out and tried to catch my breath. Can this really be happening?

“Let me show you?” Roland asked, looking up into my eyes as he knelt between my knees. I nodded eagerly, currently lost for speech. Roland didn’t miss a beat, he gently lay me back before laying beside me, he melted me with the warmth in his eyes, and I was ready this time when he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were as soft and full as I’d always thought they’d be, and I was quickly lost in the kiss. We quickly kicked off our shoes, and started pulling at each other’s clothes. I won first, taking off Roland’s shirt and admiring his physique. How he had time to go to the gym was beyond me. My reverie was broken when Roland took me off guard and took off my shirt, I quickly added my bra to the pile. He laid over top of me gently, his hands caressing and touching every inch of me. 

“Make love to me, Roo.” I murmured softly, and I watched his pupils dilate with desire. 

The words were barely out of my mouth when he pounced, cradling my face as he kissed me deeply. I gently flicked my tongue along his tongue as we learned each other’s taste, my hands helping him out of his jeans and boxers. 

“I’m on the shot.” I said quietly as he looked around to see if we had any protection. 

“Mm you’re just perfect..” Roland purred, slowly and salaciously licking and kissing his way down my neck, making my blood boil. 

I looked up into his gorgeous hazel eyes as he laid over top of me, our bodies wrapping around each other. I cupped his face as our lips met, his kisses soft and deep, his tongue playing with mine as he slowly slid inside me. Our kisses became more heated as he started to move and our hips fell into rhythm. He groaned as I ran my nails down his back as he pushed me over the edge. A few minutes later, his body went still and he clutched onto me as he emptied himself. 

We lay there together afterward, me wrapped in his arms as I lay with my back to his chest. “Marry me.” Roland said quietly, lightly resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“Ask me when you’re not sex drunk.” I mumbled, on the verge of sleep. 

“How about now?” Roland asked, burying his nose in my hair as he slid a blue Tiffany box into my hand.


End file.
